


Descended

by KiwiScribble



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Groping, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mirrors, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: You receive a visit from a strange, yet very familiar man.





	Descended

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where the Ultimates are instead gods that are related to their titles. 
> 
> Fundoshi: Traditional Japanese men’s undergarments

“Ugh…” Y/N let out a tired sigh as he trotted down the hall to his room. Upon finally reaching his person haven and shutting out the rest of the world, he quote literally fell onto his bed face first. “Ah, comfort. At last you are finally mine.” 

Suddenly, Y/N heard someone with a low voice clear their throat. “Ah!” He looked up to see a tall and very muscular man, surrounded by a faint light. He wore a white robe that clung to his body and a bright gold chain clasped around his neck. “W-who are you!?”

The man chuckled at that “You really don’t know? There’s statues of me everywhere. Heck, there’s even one in your courtyard.”

Y/N considered for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization “You’re…you’re the god of health! Oh my gosh, okay, umm, your proper name is…it’s…uhh-“

“Forget that. Call me Nekomaru. No need for titles or any of that either.”

Y/N hesitates momentarily; it seemed very disrespectful to address a god so casually, but if he commanded it, Y/N saw it fit to obey him. “Okay then, Nekomaru. May I ask what you’re doing here? Have I…have I done something wrong?” 

“Nothing like that. This is good, actually…as long as you want it to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know what this month is? No, you couldn’t. Well, to put it simply…this month, the gods are allowed to take on lovers.”

Y/N eyes went wide once more “L-lovers!?”

“Yes. In other months divine contract forbids us from taking on mortal lovers. But as long as we find someone that’s willing during this month…we’re allowed to visit them year-round.”

“I…how…what…why would-“

“You have questions? I understand if you do.” Nekomaru’s voice calmly interrupted Y/N’s incoherent attempts at forming his thoughts. The statement surprised Y/N; he hadn’t expected a god to be so patient. 

“Well…first of all, why me?”

“Does that matter? I couldn’t explain my attraction, even if you asked me to. That doesn’t mean it’s not real, though. Plus, I picked you out of everyone in this world. That’s gotta count for something, right?” 

Y/N considered the response for a moment before continuing “What exactly are you asking me? Do you just want to be…physically intimate with me?”

“No.” The tall god responded firmly “I will admit that I find you physically attractive, but I want to be with you. All of you.” 

“Oh…”

“Something still wrong?” Nekomaru raised his eyebrow. 

“I guess I just…don’t understand why you’re asking me. I mean, isn’t there like a spell or something that you could perform on me to make me agree?”

“Hmm, yes, there is. There‘s a spell that would make you agree to whatever I said, one that would make me infinitely attractive to you, and even one that would fill you with desire so strong that only a god could fulfill it.” He admitted, almost too honest “But…I would absolutely never use those on you without your permission. I’m not gonna resort to that so you’ll agree. I want to be honest about it.” While his sentiments were entirely foreign to Y/N, he could tell that he was being completely truthful. 

“I…I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to take in at once.”

“I understand.” Nekomaru closed his eyes in thought before saying “A literal god descends from heaven and tells you he wants to be your…what do you humans call it…boyfriend, and you have to decide on the spot. I guess it would make any mortal feel nervous. That’s how you’re feeling, right?”

“Umm…yeah!” Y/N responded, somewhat shocked by Nekomaru’s grasp of his situation. 

Nekomaru looked back up at Y/N “Like I said, I get it. So…could I have the opportunity to convince you?”

“Convince me? How?” 

In response, Nekomaru tugged at his robe, causing it to disappear in a haze of light. This left him clad in nothing but a tightly fitted fundoshi and wooden sandals, which clearly provided little coverage. 

“Oh…you mean…that.” Y/N looked down. 

“Yes, I do. If at any point you don’t want to continue, I’ll stop then and there. I leave and erase your memory of this ever happening.” 

“I…I don’t know…this is still a lot to handle.”

“Y/N…look up at me.” After Y/N did as he was told, Nekomaru carried on “Do you find me attractive?”

Y/N examined Nekomaru. He truly had a build worthy of a health god, with every muscle was well defined, seemingly being sculpted out of the same stone used to build his statues. His skin gleamed in the soft light he emanated, which truly defined his godlike presence. 

Y/N gulped. He saw no reason to deny his own thoughts, as Nekomaru could likely read his thoughts if he wanted to. “Y-yes.”

“Please…give me the chance to prove myself as your lover.”

“…Okay Nekomaru.”

The god smiled “Thank you.” He held out his hand, and Y/N soon got up and took it. Nekomaru pulled him close to his body such that his front touched Y/N’s back. He then reached forward and quickly removed Y/N’s shirt. Nekomaru now slowly trailed his hands from Y/N’s hips up to his nipples, which he began to rub.

Y/N had never considered that area of his body to be especially sensitive. Now, though, he moaned softly at even a light graze of the health god’s hands on his skin. 

“Even though I hardly touch, it feels amazing, right? A sort a burning pleasure that travels straight to your cock, right?” Nekomaru’s voice came, low and sensual. 

“Ooh…yes.” Y/N could scarcely answer, but Nekomaru was undeniably correct; he already felt his cock getting more than just a little hard. 

“This is the pleasure that I offer…the pleasure of a god. When I touch you like this, what you feel is amplified by…a lot. Are you at your largest right now?”

“Umm…y-yes.”

“Just as I thought. Don’t worry, it’s natural with me.” Y/N could hear the smirk in Nekomaru’s voice “But…I promise you that with me, you can get even bigger than that…even more hard.” 

“What? How’s that possible?”

“Well, I know all about how to get you there, maybe even some things you don’t recognize yourself. I know exactly what turns you on, so…I can be your ideal lover. For example-“ Nekomaru pushed Y/N forward onto the bed and held him down with his more substantial mass “-I know you like being held down by a strong man. You like the feeling of my muscles weighing you down, huh?”

“I guess I…like the pressure.”

“Pressure, hmm? Well, what about…this?” Nekomaru reached under Y/N’s pants to grab the waistband of his underwear and yanked it up, causing the garment to tighten around him. 

“Ah!” Y/N gasped. While this might have been embarrassing in public, it now carried only a sexual connotation. 

“Yeah, I knew you’d like it!” Nekomaru said happily. He then pushed Y/N’s pants down and touched both of his cheeks, massaging them slightly “And you wonder why I’m attracted to you. Your ass is amazing. So soft…and so ready to be fucked.” Nekomaru now removed Y/N’s underwear as well, leaving him completely exposed. “Now, there was one other thing I thought you would like. Hmm…what was it?” He said almost absentmindedly. As he said this, positioned himself so that the tent in his underwear made contact with Y/N’s hole. 

“Ah…! Oh, N-Nekomaru…” He gasped out, suddenly becoming aware of just how big his lover was. 

“No no, I have to remember. What could it be? You know, I’m not sure. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Umm…it could be-“

“No, don’t tell me…show me.”

“Show you?” Y/N questioned. However, he soon understood Nekomaru’s meaning. Y/N pushed his butt back so that it ground against the health god’s hardness. When he did so, an intense jolt of pleasure went through his cock. He continued to grind despite himself. 

“Oh, right. I know you’ll love my big dick. You want this big dick to fill you up, right? You want this god rod?”

“Y-yes. How big is that thing!?”

“As big as you want it.” Nekomaru chuckled “You’ll get what you want soon, love. First, I want you to see something…get up here.” Nekomaru used his right arm to easily pull Y/N up so his body was flush with the immortal’s. Strangely, this did not produce another wave of pleasure, which Y/N was somewhat happy about, as it he didn’t want to cum too soon. 

Nekomaru gestured with his free hand, creating another pool of light. This soon dissipated, revealing a mirror with golden edges, which now floated above Y/N’s bed. Nekomaru moved and positioned the two of them so that only Y/N was visible in the mirror. 

“Look at yourself Y/N.” Nekomaru’s voice came as a rough whisper “You’re breathing so hard…your face is all red…and I think your dick speaks for its self. You didn’t think it could get that long, huh?” Y/N shook his head and Nekomaru continued “I see two things in that mirror: first, you’re beautiful, and second…you’re very turned on, all for me. Truly, I’m honored.” He sounded quite pleased with himself. 

“Oh…oh my god…”

“Yeah, I am!” Nekomaru laughed once again, now at his own word play “Back down you go.” The god laid Y/N back down, rather carefully. “So…are you ready?”

“Wait…before we…umm…go all the way, do you remember that spell you talked about?”

“Hm? Which one?”

“The one that would fill me with an incredibly strong desire.”

“Oh, right. What about it?”

“Cast it on me.”

“What!?” Nekomaru yelped in shock “You can’t be serious!”

“I mean…you’re right here. You’d be able to help me with it immediately, right?”

“I…I guess so.” He scratched his head for a second “You’re sure you want to do that? You trust me with that?”

“I…yes, I do.”

Nekomaru released a heavy breath “Alright. If that’s what you really want, I can’t deny your request. I’m here to please you, after all. I’ll cast it now. Gimme a second…in three…two…one…”

Suddenly, the burning pleasure that Y/N felt in his cock spread to all parts of his body. He thought only of how to satisfy his only need at that time “Nekomaru…oh please, please fuck me! I don’t need to be loosened up, I just need your gigantic dick inside me!”

“Well well, when you ask so nicely-“ the god pushed the head of his length into Y/N quickly “-I just can’t say no.”

“Oh, oh god yes! More!”

“Don’t worry love, there’s more where that came from…much more.” He jerked forward, thrusting another substantial part of himself in. “You wanted it hard and fast, right?”

“Yes, exactly like that! Fill me up Nekomaru.”

“Hehehe.” He moved one last time, shoving the rest of his lengthy rod into his lover “There, now you’re all filled up. Feels right, doesn’t it Y/N?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. This is just where I need to be right now…this is what I need!”

“I’m glad to fulfill your need. Now, I’m gonna start moving. Hold on to something…’cause I’m not gonna hold back.” As if to demonstrate his point, he backed up a sizable amount and roughly drove himself forward again. 

“Ah! Mmm…”

“Like that, do you?”

“Yes! More of that, please.”

“Happy to oblige.” He now delivered more spikes, now continuously, but at a slow pace. Without skipping a beat, he said “Oh yeah, you haven’t done this before, have you?”

“N-aaah-no.”

“Hah, nice, I get to be your first. Explains why you’re so fucking tight.” He began to slowly escalate his pace. 

“Yes, ooh, yes my god! Oh, you’re so ahh-amazing, your dick is am-mmm-azing.” 

“Why thank you love! You’re so nice to me. You deserve a reward…and I know just the thing.” 

An almost blinding light appeared in front of Y/N. When it soon disappeared, it revealed a copy of Nekomaru, this one also naked. “Woah!”

“I replicated myself.” Nekomaru said from behind “This way I can fuck your face and your ass at the same time. You’d like that, right?”

Y/N nodded his head through his moans and looked up at the cock worthy of a god in awe; this was the first time he had actually seen it. 

“Don’t worry, I know that it’s fucking big, but I won’t hurt you. Plus, you’re so horny right now that you can take anything that I can give. Now…open your mouth.”

Y/N did as he was commanded and the replica approached, putting his cock inside. He moved it in and out, building up until he matched the pace of the true Nekomaru. 

“Now not only do you get to get fucked in your mouth and your ass, I get the pleasure on my cock from both. Oh, and how could I forget…I get to shoot twice the load. I know you’ll love that!” Nekomaru, now at a fairly high thrusting speed, said “Look at you, taking it like a champ. You’re handling it so well Y/N. But…” Nekomaru grabbed one side of Y/N’s ass with each of his hands “-I’m gonna give you more than you can handle.” He continued roughly fucking both holes, now at an even great speed and force, thanks to the increased stability. 

Y/N truly was overwhelmed, yet he loved every second. His entire body and mind burned for Nekomaru and nothing else. He yearned for a release, but wanted Nekomaru to continue fucking him as long as possible. 

Seemingly, or perhaps literally, reading his thoughts, the god said, “You really wanna shoot right now, huh? Haha, don’t fight it. Even if you try, you won’t last long like this. It’s time Y/N. Cum for me. Cum!”

It was a command and Y/N couldn’t resist. His dick erupted with ribbons upon ribbons of cum and the orgasm made his head spin. 

“There’s a good man. That’s a lotta cum for a mortal. Damn…I could keep fucking you all night, but…seeing something so hot… Fuck it, I wanna cum now! Get ready to take it!”

Just after he said this, cum began to fill both Y/N’s moth and asshole. The fluid that flowed out of the god was seemingly endless to Y/N, but the time meant nothing to him; he diligently swallowed Nekomaru’s cum. 

After a long while, Nekomaru’s river of cum finally abated. He stood still for a moment before the replica disappeared in a haze and he pulled out of Y/N, slapping him playfully on the ass for good measure. 

The spell on Y/N now subsided, his thoughts returning to normal. He was still breathing heavily and unable to move beyond flipping himself onto his back. He managed to gasp out “Wow…I just…had sex…with an actual god…” his eyes giving away his shock. 

“You sure did. And you were amazing!” Nekomaru smiled down at him. 

“Hearing you say that…it must be true.”

“And it is. I’m surprised you managed to take most of that cum down your throat. Oh yeah, speaking of, you want me to use my magic to take the cum out of you ass and clean it off your sheets? Don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Sure, that would be nice.”

“Gotcha.” With a wave of his hands, the god’s will was carried out. He also returned both of their outfits. 

“It really did feel amazing Nekomaru.”

“I can also erase your memory of how it feels, so it’ll feel like your first time all over again. It’ll feel that amazing every time…if we do this again, that is… Could we?” 

“Nekomaru…of course. I…I’ll be your lover.”

“Thank you Y/N. Please, give me your hand.” After he did so, Nekomaru said “This is gonna look like it hurts, but I promise it won’t.”

The same light that Y/N had seen before now enveloped their entwined hands. As the health god said, it did not bring any pain, but the light certainly looked bright enough to burn. 

When the light finally stopped, Y/N saw that the back of his hand was now branded with an ornament sigil. “This signifies you as my lover. It’s there so none of the other gods can claim you for themselves. No one else will be able to see it. To be clear, it’s not ownership; you say the word and I’ll take it off, no questions asked.” 

Y/N nodded in understanding “Why is it only half filled in, though?”

“Well…I’ve only half proven myself. Now you know how I can satisfy you physically, but I want to be there for you in more ways than that. Until I prove that to you, it’ll be half full.” 

Y/N smiled up at him “Aww…that’s so sweet.” 

“For now, though…get over here.” Nekomaru plopped down onto the bed and pulled Y/N to him. His embrace was comforting and warm. “You wanna sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted after all that.”

“Sounds good. I’ll hold you until you wake up. Sleep well love.” 

“Mmm…thank you…”

“Asleep already, huh? Cute. I really like you, Y/N…I really like you.”


End file.
